The Marauders' History In Rhyme!
by KF182
Summary: The Marauders' history, but in rhyme.


**Disc.: No. I'm kinda tired, so I can't really come up with anything witty. And because of my exhaustion (all-city swim meet today!) and my lack of caffeine, I'm brandishing these super sharp scissors. Back off, bucko!**

**Author's Note: This is my special thank you to y'all! I'm away on holiday until Tuesday, so updates will be scarce until late Wednesday (at the earliest). If I type all through the night, I may be able to get something up early tomorrow morning. (Look at how I slave for you guys!) **

**-----------------**

This is a little ditty in rhyme

As a thanks for you who review all the time

Now let's get on with the story

So I can bask in my glory!

Once upon a day in history

Four young boys shared a dormitory

They became steadfast friends

And fodder for the tales that spill from our pens

They fashioned themselves a name

So unique, no other could be quite the same

"Marauders" became their watchword

And that society was the friendship's strengthening cord

Pranks, jokes, and tricks abounded during their school years

A group that did inspire many fears

For seven years everything was fine

But it was then that things began to fall out of line

The Dark Lord was on the rise

Terror gripped the wizards like a tightening vise

But fear cannot excuse

The pain that one Marauder caused, not to mention abuse

Peter lived up to his wormy likeness

By betraying the Potters, he caused a lifetime of distress

Sirius went after the traitoring coward

And then landed in Azkaban, where dementors guard

James was dead and Sirius was locked away

Peter was hidden and not to be seen for many a day

Remus believed two of his friends to be dead

And the last to be (for lack of proper words) "ill-bred"

It was not 'til Harry Potter

(the savior of the magic world, I believe you'd concur)

Entered his third year at that reputable school

Exposed Peter for what he was- a fool

At Hogwarts, Remus taught defense

And some of his students were as a bright as a fence

But the year was made worthwhile

When Peter was found alive, in the form of a rat to stay low profile

Sirius appeared on the scene to evoke justice

And there was just enough time for a necessary reminisce

Then Snape appeared, just as the truth was uncovered

But he turned a deaf ear and believed them to be befuddled

The dementors attacked with their usual tricks

And this time, there was no way to flee: not even a couple of broomsticks!

Across the pond, Harry thought his father destroyed the beasts

But it was really Harry himself, not to say the least

By the help of a magical hourglass

Harry and Hermione set everything to rights, and very fast

Snape threw a raging fit

But who really gives a wit?

Sirius rode off on Buckbeak's steady back

Having escaped a fate not even just for a Black

Peter slipped away in the light of a full moon

And Remus' present was hindered by his doom

Sirius and Remus, the two remaining Marauders, stayed in Harry's life

Sirius wrote daily as the Triwizard Tournament caused great strife

Harry was the surprise competitor

So where there should have been three, there were four

At the third task, Voldemort returned

Harry saw the echoes of his parents, so half fulfilled a dream he had long yearned

Cedric was murdered, and Harry survived

But in the months to come he would wish he had died

In Harry's fifth year, it seemed that Sirius had neglected him

But Sirius had holed up in his hated home, to what seemed (in his mind) Dumbledore's whim

Even Remus saw daylight more than Sirius, who felt trapped in a steel cage

Remus tried to calm Sirius, who felt the anger seethe inside him- pure, painful rage

At the end of that year, the worst occurred

Voldemort sent a dream to Harry, who would not be deterred

Harry believed Sirius to be captured, but he was really tending Buckbeak's wound

Lives were lost on that late afternoon

Sirius died at the hands of his own blood

The shock came in not a river, but a flood

Remus survived that night and Peter stuck with the Dark side

No longer would Grimmauld Place be Sirius' confine

Remus was the last of the true Marauders, for Peter had long ago departed

Sirius' earthly possessions to Harry he imparted

James' legacy lived on in Harry's body

And Harry felt as if he had nobody

The Marauders' tale grows to a close

From the ashes of their demise, a new alliance rose

With only a few left to guide,

Harry and his friends continued to fight for the better side

---------------

**Well. That was relatively painless, though Lord only knows if it's good. Well, I'm sure you lot will have an idea, so you might as well pipe up and tell me.**

**PS—All thanks goes to the Merriam-Webster's Rhyming Dictionary, whom I could not do without. We're announcing our engagement this August.**

**Kidding. Gosh, can't y'all take a joke? ; - )**


End file.
